


The Wedding

by catherine_stories



Series: Seria Imprisoned In My Heart [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, dostępne na tumblrze, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherine_stories/pseuds/catherine_stories





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/194182) by capriciouslouis. 



Chociaż uważnie planowali te wesele przez wiele lat, wpadając na prawdopodobne i nieprawdopodobne pomysły, odrzucając sugestie innych i przyjmując je, Louis nadal obawiał się tego, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Planowali to tak skrupulatnie, że nie było mowy o żadnej klęsce żywiołowej, która mogłaby zniszczyć ten dzień, ale mimo tego on nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia, że coś pójdzie nie tak, jak to było planowane i jeden z najważniejszych dni w jego życiu stanie się katastrofą. W ich życiu na pewno było wiele zwrotów akcji, a paranoja wyszeptała mu do ucha, że coś niespodziewanego wydarzy się i dzisiaj. Te uczucie było jak wkurzające swędzenie, które nie chce odejść. Spojrzał na parę wiązanek kwiatów (różowe róże, ulubiony kwiat Harry'ego - oczywiście, nie, żeby kiedykolwiek przyznał się do czegoś tak zawstydzającego jak posiadanie ulubionego kwiatu) i skupił się na oddychaniu. Dzisiaj był wielki dzień, który na pewno nie zostanie zakłócony przez załamanie nerwowe jednego z panów młodych.

On i Harry przeprowadzili wiele długich dyskusji o tym, który z nich podejdzie do ołtarza. Wiele perswazji, przekupstwa i tego, co może być nazwane jedynie czystym błaganiem kosztowało Louisa, by namówić Harry'ego, aby to on był tym, który podejdzie do Louisa, a nie będzie czekał na niego przed ołtarzem. Louis potrafił być bardzo przekonujący podczas kłótni, kiedy tego chciał, i był niesamowicie wyszkolony w przymuszaniu, jeśli w ogóle można to tak nazwać, szczególnie, gdy wypływa z jego ust wiele zachęceń (“Proszę, Harry, dla mnie! Po prostu chcę stać tam i na ciebie czekać, no weź, błagam cię, nie masz pojęcia, ile to dla mnie znaczy!” “Hmm. Cóż. Jeśli prosisz tak ładnie… wiesz co, skoro już jesteś na swoich kolanach, dlaczego by nie wykorzystać tych twoich pięknych ust do czegoś innego niż błaganie, a później jeszcze o tym porozmawiamy, co?”). I w końcu, po długich negocjacjach, dopiął swego. Czekał aż Harry do niego dołączy, a następnie aż dojdzie do nich urzędnik, żeby mogli legalnie należeć do siebie na zawsze i pod każdym względem.

Motyle w jego brzuchu wydawały się być bardziej tysiącem stonóg, które wpadły w szał, tłocząc się w jego ciele i ściskając w mocny supeł gdzieś w okolicy podbrzusza, a ich patykowate nogi czołgały się po wnętrzu jego brzucha i sprawiały, że chciało mu się wymiotować. Każdy mógłby pomyśleć, że to przedślubna trema, ale Louis wiedział lepiej; chciał tego, to nie przez to się denerwował. To było przez setki par oczu wbitych w jego plecy, zebranie przyjaciół i rodziny, jego i Harry'ego, wszyscy upchnięci w ławkach kościelnych, obserwując go i czekając. Oceniając go. Louis nerwowo powstrzymał się przed przeczesaniem palcami włosów, żeby nie niszczyć swojej fryzury (przed czym przestrzegła go jego matka i siostry: “Jeśli twoje włosy będą w nieładzie na weselnych zdjęciach, Louisie Tomlinsonie, twoje życie nie będzie miało dalszego sensu!”). Jay widocznie ociepliła swoje stosunki z Harrym przez ostatnie miesiące; od kiedy regularnie zaczął odbierać ją z Doncaster i zawozić do ich domu, aby mogła zobaczyć swojego syna i adoptowaną wnuczkę, lody pomiędzy nimi stopniały i szybko zapominała o jego przeszłości, aż w końcu zaakceptowała go jako swojego syna bez problemu, o czym Louis od zawsze marzył. Teraz była zdeterminowana, by ślub był idealny, może była nawet bardziej zdeterminowana od Harry'ego i Louisa.

Stojący obok niego Liam rzucił mu pocieszające spojrzenia, a Louis wymusił na sobie słaby uśmiech, szczęśliwy, że robaki w jego brzuchu były jedynie metaforą i nie zaczną zaraz wypadać mu z kącików ust. Prosząc Liama, aby był jego świadkiem, Louis miał nadzieję nadrobić stracony czas od kiedy to Liam został przydzielony do innego więzienia, a Louis przestał w ogóle pracować w więzieniach, i skutki były piękne. Od paru ostatnich miesięcy nie minął nawet dzień, podczas którego nie rozmawialiby ze sobą przez telefon albo spotkali się gdzieś, albo wyszli na plac zabaw, by pobawić się z Alice. Harry też widział się z Liamem całkiem regularnie, skoro spędzał dużą ilość wolnego czasu na wizytach w okolicznych więzieniach, gdzie rozmawiał ze skazanymi o zmianach, ale jemu także podobała się wizja spotykania go poza więziennym środowiskiem.

Jedną z rzeczy, o które Louis naprawdę się martwił, było to, że jednym z warunków, które postawił mu Harry w zamian za podejście do ołtarza, było to, że mógł wybrać strój druhny dla Alice bez żadnej pomocy Louisa, który wiedział, że Harry nie wybrałby niczego zbyt okropnego, ale jednak jego niepohamowany entuzjazm i tendencja do impulsywnych decyzji sprawiła, że Louis lekko obawiał się możliwości, że ich córka podejdzie do ołtarza w jakiejś puszystej, błyszczącej sukience rodem z Disneya, podobna do ludzkiej tęczy. Nie miał wątpliwości, że wyglądałaby uroczo, ale nie chciał, żeby pulchna plama kolorów była pierwszą rzeczą, która będzie widoczna na zdjęciach ze ślubu i zwróci uwagę gości. Chciał, żeby to Harry był dzisiaj główną atrakcją - w końcu, Louis czuł, że na to zasługiwał.

Zamykając swoje oczy, Louis odetchnął. Spokojnie, powiedział sobie. Matka Harry'ego miała zajmować się wyglądem Alice podczas ślubu, ubrać ją i przygotować, żeby ani on, ani Harry nie widzieli jej przed tym, jak przyniesie przed ołtarz ich pierścionki, a nie wątpił w to, że Anne potrafiłaby zdziałać cuda, nawet gdyby Harry wybrał dla małej dziewczynki jakąś suknię z piekła rodem.

Świece zamigotały. Goście zaczęli szeptać. Louis pociągnął za swój kołnierzyk, by trochę go rozluźnić i z niepewnością spojrzał w dół na swój czarny garnitur, mając nadzieję, że nie wyglądał zbyt głupio. Żałował, że jego buty nie były bardziej lśniące, bo wtedy mógłby się w nich przejrzeć. Starał się poprawić jasnoróżową różę w swojej butonierce. Wszystko musiało być idealne, wszystko musiało pójść po jego myśli. Wiedział, że ponoszą go emocje i przypominał sobie swoje psychologiczne szkolenie, które zmuszało go do wykorzystania paru przetestowanych technik na uspokojenie się, ale żadna z nich nie pomogła mu pozbyć się tej paranoi, która była gdzieś z tyłu jego myśli i podpowiadała mu, że coś na pewno pójdzie nie tak.

Usłyszał pierwsze znajome nuty marszu weselnego, łatwo rozpoznawalnego przez lata oglądanie okropnych filmów i seriali telewizyjnych, a Louis zamknął swoje oczy i wypowiedział krótką modlitwę, gdy przez kościół przeszedł szelest ubrań, kiedy to goście wstali, przygotowując się na wejście Harry'ego. Musiał mocno przygryźć swoją dolną wargę, by nie odwrócić się z resztą zebranych i przyjrzeć się swojemu narzeczonemu, zdeterminowany, by poczekać z gapieniem się do czasu aż Harry do niego dotrze. I tak mieli szczęście, że trafili na niesamowicie pobłażliwego i nowoczesnego pastora, który pozwolił im wziąć ślub w kościele, a kiedy już poprosił Boga, by wszystko poszło jak po maśle, naprędce dorzucił do tego swoje podziękowania, na wypadek, gdyby ciche “dziękuję”, które pojawiało się w jego głowie każdej nocy, gdy kładł Alice do łóżka i całował jej czoło albo każdego razu, gdy on i Harry wchodzili do łóżka, a on wtulał się w bok Harry'ego i przez chwilę nie wierzył jak może być takim szczęściarzem, nie wystarczyły dla nawet najmniej pragnącego uwagi bóstwa.

Czekał, a jego błękitne oczy wlepione były w kamienną podłogę, palce zostały skrzyżowane z powodów, których sam nawet nie rozumiał, i zmusił się do patrzenia w dół i utrzymania swoich ust ściśniętych w wąską linię.

Znajoma dłoń dotknęła jego pleców, a Louis podniósł wzrok, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, wdzięczny, bo nie wiedział, ile czekania byłby w stanie jeszcze wytrzymać. Jego wzrok spotkał najbardziej podekscytowane i radosne oczy z tęczówkami w kolorze bluszczu, jakie widział w swoim życiu.

Stracił dech tak szybko, jak go odzyskał: Harry wyglądał… brak słów. Miał na sobie czarny smoking i czarną muszkę, identyczną różową różę w butonierce i najpiękniejszy, największy uśmiech, jaki Louis kiedykolwiek widział. Jego policzki z podekscytowania przybrały kolor trochę jaśniejszego różu niż ich kwiaty, a uśmiechał się tak mocno, że Louis był zaskoczony, że nie bolały go policzki. Jakimś cudem jego czekoladowe loki były w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż zwykle, eksplodowały dookoła jego twarzy niczym aureola, ale to tylko sprawiało, że wyglądał lepiej, bo nie był niczym ograniczony - co było pięknym opisem ich związku; całkowita wolność, możliwość bycia tym, kim się chce i robienia tego, co się chce, możliwość bycia razem i bycia… nimi. Jego oczy błyszczały tak jasno, że Louis ledwo mógł na nie patrzeć, gdy były tak oślepiające jak Słońce; oszałamiający kolor jabłka, bluszczu i mchu przywitał go z iskierkami radości tańczącymi w tęczówkach, co nie pomagało mu w złapaniu tchu.

Harry wyciągnął rękę i położył dłoń na jego plecach, zawahał się, a potem wsunął ją pod marynarkę Louisa i objął go w pasie, podtrzymując go, jakby wyczuł, że Louis potrzebuje pomocnej dłoni. Louis z wdzięcznością oparł się o niego, przybliżając się do Harry'ego z ulgą, i poczuł, jak wszystkie owady natychmiast znikają z jego brzucha, jakby Harry był jakimś pięknym, ekscytującym środkiem owadobójczym. Kładąc swoją głowę na ramieniu Harry'ego, Louis również objął go ramieniem, wsuwając swoją dłoń pod marynarkę narzeczonego, by podtrzymać go w ten sam sposób, w który Harry trzymał jego, a potem podniósł na niego wzrok i stanął na czubkach swoich palców, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, walcząc z chęcią pocałowania go tu i teraz, przed Bogiem i ich rodzinami, i pastorem, i wszystkimi innymi. Bardzo trudno było zignorować te pragnienie.

\- Hej, nieznajomy - wyszeptał Harry.

\- Hej - odpowiedział cicho Louis, zastanawiając się, czy na zewnątrz to było tak oczywiste, że wewnątrz walczył z własnym sobą i zastanawiał się, czy powinien zerwać ten czarny smoking z ciała Harry'ego. Wolną ręką poprawił muszkę narzeczonego, a potem pochylił swoją głowę, by zmierzyć go od góry do dołu, czując, że wcześniej nie poświęcił mu wystarczająco uwagi. Harry odpowiedział na jego spojrzenie zadowolonym uśmiechem. Widocznie podobały mu się dokładnie wystylizowane włosy Louisa (to on ubłagał go, żeby nie stawiał swojej grzywki do góry, tylko zostawił ją lekko opadającą na oczy, a w jaki sposób Louis miałby mu odmówić?) i prosty, czarny garnitur. Zwilżając swoje usta, Harry odsunął włosy z oczu Louisa i zauważył, że jego narzeczony drżał. Trudno byłoby tego nie dostrzec; dreszcze, które przebiegały przez jego ciało pewnie sprawiłyby, że skala Richtera podniosłaby się do jedenastu.

\- Denerwujesz się? - wymruczał Harry.

\- Może troszeczkę - przyznał Louis. - Już nie tak bardzo, bo tu jesteś. A ty?

\- Tak, ale z samych dobrych powodów. - Harry czule przyłożył swoje czoło do czoła Louisa. - Tak bardzo cię kocham.

\- Też cię kocham. Hej, gdzie jest Al? Chcę to zrobić teraz… właśnie teraz… albo inaczej zhańbię się i oczernię imię Boga… - ostrożnie obniżył swój głos i kontynuował mówić do ucha Harry'ego w niskim szepcie, który miał nadzieję, że był niesłyszalny dla wszystkich, łącznie z Bogiem - i wezmę cię na tym ołtarzu i pokażę tym wszystkim ludziom, że już do mnie należysz, a to wszystko to tylko czysta formalność. Chcę udowodnić im, że jesteś mój. Właśnie tutaj, właśnie teraz. Wyglądasz tak dobrze w tym smokingu - wymruczał - i chyba najwyższy czas, żeby ktoś ci to uświadomił.

Uśmiech Harry'ego stał się tak ogromny, że Louis był zaskoczony, że zmieścił się na jego twarzy. - Niezła gadka, Tomlinson. - Jego palce zaczęły rysować okrągłe znaki na plecach Louisa; czuł je wyraźnie przez swoją koszulę, czuł palące ścieżki na swojej skórze. Harry pochylił się i wyszeptał: - To tylko parę godzin, kochanie, i będę cały twój.

Louis mocno przygryzł swoją dolną wargę, by powstrzymać westchnięcie, a potem najgłośniejsze zebranie westchnięć, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszał przeszło przez zebranych ludzi za jego plecami. Przez niesamowicie zawstydzający moment zastanawiał się, czy wszyscy usłyszeli go i z niego drwili, ale wtedy Harry odwrócił się i obaj spojrzeli w tę samą stronę, co wszyscy. Louis odetchnął z zaskoczeniem i poczuł palce Harry'ego wbijające się w jego biodro tak mocno, że wiedział, że jutro rano będą na nim siniaki. On też się do niego przybliżył, ciesząc się z bólu, bo było to dowodem na to, że to wszystko nie było jakimś snem, że żył i zaraz miał wziąć ślub. Naprawdę potrzebował, by Harry go przytulił, gdy obaj z niedowierzaniem patrzyli na ich córkę.

Sukienka, którą wybrał dla niej Harry, była idealna. Była koloru jasnego różu zarumienionych policzków Alice, róży w butonierce Hary'ego i waty cukrowej, którą cała ich trójka miała na twarzy podczas ich wyjazdu do wesołego miasteczka parę miesięcy temu. Składała się z warstw jedwabnego materiału zwisającego do jej kostek, który prawie dosięgał do podłogi, ale spod sukienki wystawała para dziecięcych bucików z koralików układających się w kwieciste wzory. Jej ciemne, puszyste loki były ostrożnie upięte do tyłu, ale opadały dookoła jej twarzy, z kwiatami róży przypiętymi w niektórych miejscach. Jej policzki były jasnoróżowe, jej ciemne oczy błyszczały, a jednak jej mina była poważna. Przed sobą niosła granatową, satynową poduszeczkę z dwoma pierścionkami umieszczonymi na środku, a jej oczy z adoracją przyglądały się nim, a następnie zerkały do góry, by upewnić się, że nie wpadnie na nic ani się nie potknie. Alice podchodziła do ołtarza tak wolno, że zdawało się, że upływa wieczność, ale Louis mógłby patrzeć na nią już zawsze. Była jedną z najpiękniejszych rzeczy, które widział w swoim życiu - oprócz Harry'ego, który oparł się o niego i przycisnął swój policzek do czubka głowy Louisa i wypuścił z siebie drżący oddech, widocznie będąc tak samo oszołomiony pięknem Alice, jak on. Harry, który nagle zdawał się być całkowicie przytłoczony dokładnie wszystkim i którego oczy nagle stały się bardzo mokre. Harry, który drżał w jego ramionach, tak, że nagle wyglądało na to, że to Louis trzymał jego, a nie odwrotnie.

Na twarz Alice wstąpił jeszcze większy uśmiech, gdy zauważyła, że patrzą na nią z takim zaskoczeniem; z żarówki zamieniła się w małe Słońce, a jej uśmiech był tak wielki, że Louis dziwił się, że obaj jeszcze nie zaczęli skwierczeć. Z dumną podeszła do nich, a potem uniosła poduszeczkę tak blisko nich, jak tylko pozwoliły na to jej małe rączki. Widocznie była zadowolona z własnego profesjonalizmu.

Dłoń Harry'ego uniosła się do jego ust, a jego długie palce przykryły je, tłumiąc cichy, duszący dźwięk, który wydostałby się z niego, gdyby nie powstrzymał go fizycznie. Dwie, duże zły zalśniły w jego oczach i spłynęły po jego policzkach, opadając na jego smoking i lśniąc tam jak dwa onyksy, a czerń sprawiała, że były ciemniejsze od tęczówek Alice.

Pastor przeszedł obok drżącego Harry'ego i Louisa, który zaczynał czuć się jak ludzki patyk, który podtrzymywał Harry'ego (nie, żeby miał coś przeciwko temu, oczywiście) i przyjął poduszeczkę od Alice. Gdy jej robota była skończona, wyciągnęła swoje ręce, a od kiedy przez Harry'ego przechodziło teraz zbyt wiele uczuć, by trzymać dziecko, Louis ukucnął, nie myśląc o tym, co zakurzona podłoga zrobi z jego spodniami, uniósł ją i umieścił ją z łatwością na swoim biodrze, które nie było przyciśnięte do Harry'ego. To był znajomy ruch, który Alice rozpoznała i z którego była zadowolona. Zamruczała z uznaniem, a potem wycisnęła się w bok Louisa i położyła swoją głowę na jego ramieniu. Widocznie nie miała zamiaru odchodzić.

Ciche kaszlnięcie odwróciło uwagę Louisa od Harry'ego, który płakał już jawnie ze swoim wzrokiem wbitym w twarz Louisa i swoją wolną ręką dotykającą palców Alice, które leżały na ramieniu Louisa, parę cali od twarzy Harry'ego. Pastor uśmiechał się w ich stronę z tolerancją; Louis szturchnął Harry'ego i obaj odwrócili się, by na niego spojrzeć. Louis zaczerwienił się, a Harry tarł swoje oczy w najmniej dyskretny sposób, chociaż zdawało się, że mało go to obchodziło.

Wtedy zaczęła się ceremonia.

Louis musiał przyznać, że nie był obecny podczas jej większej części - nie było to zamierzone; on po prostu wisiał na fali swoich szalonych emocji, paru łyków alkoholu, które wmusił w niego Niall dla odwagi, a loki Alice na jego szyi i zapach Harry'ego kręcący się dookoła jego nozdrzy wraz z lekkim zapachem róż we włosach dziewczynki bardzo go rozpraszał. Kiedy nie wyłączał się, zwykle patrzył na Harry'ego, który albo też spoglądał na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i prawie spanikowaną miną, ściskał jego biodro swoimi palcami, jakby bał się, że Louis zbiegnie spod ołtarza, zaśmieje się, powie, że to wszystko było po prostu żartem, a potem ucieknie tak szybko, jak go nogi poniosą, albo patrzył z uwagą na pastora z wzrokiem pełnym pasji, że ktoś z boku mógłby pomyśleć, że te nabożeństwo i przyrzeczenia były wymyślone specjalnie dla niego i Louisa, że te same słowa nie były wypowiadane wcześniej przez tysiące innych ludzi.

Próbowali napisać własne przyrzeczenia, ale po wielu poważnych zmianach i ciągłym wykreślaniu zdań z podtekstem seksualnym albo absurdalnie długich deklaracji miłości, zadecydowali, że lepiej pozostać przy tradycyjnej opcji, wiedząc, że pomimo iż słowa pasowały do nich jedynie do punktu, w którym mieliby zostać zaszufladkowani jako typowa para, nie potrzebowali innych słów, by udowodnić sobie, że byli czymś więcej niż reszta.

Jakoś w połowie ceremonii Louis zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry się na niego gapił. Po prostu… gapił. To było znajome uczucie; dobrze pamiętał te godziny spędzone na siedzeniu w cichym biurze z biurkiem pomiędzy nimi, kiedy to obserwowali się nawzajem, często nie odzywając się do siebie przez godziny, po prostu ciesząc się widokiem. Louis był zaskoczony tym wspomnieniem i musiał chwycić dłoń Harry'ego, przy czym praktycznie ją zmiażdżył i prawie upuścił Alice przez ten napływ emocji, który uderzył go jak najpiękniejsze uderzenie w twarz, które kiedykolwiek mu się przytrafiło. Przygryzł mocno swoją dolną wargę i spojrzał na Harry'ego, a Harry spojrzał na niego, jakby to był pierwszy raz, kiedy w ogóle mógł na niego spojrzeć. Jego oczy były koloru mchu i bluszczu, i były mokre, a Louis chciał, aby te łzy, które w nich błyszczały, spłynęły po jego policzkach, by mógł pocałować miejsca, w których były.

Pastor kaszlnął cicho, przypominając, że teraz nadeszła ich kolej. Louisowi kręciło się w głowie, gdy powtarzał za pastorem, i był zdziwiony, że słyszał wszystko wystarczająco dobrze, by pamiętać, co mówić: - Ja, Louis William Tomlinson, niniejszym przyrzekam dzielić z tobą swoje życie… Harry Edwardzie Stylesie. Od tego momentu proszę cię, abyś był ze mną w naszej podróży, byś dzielił ze mną swoje marzenia, żebyśmy szli razem do przodu i abyś mi w tym towarzyszył.

Harry zamknął swoje oczy, a gdy je otworzył, trzy łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach i skapnęły z końca jego brody. Louis z fascynacją przyglądał się ich drodze. - Ja, Harry Edward Styles, niniejszym przyrzekam dzielić z tobą swoje życie… Louisie Williamie Tomlinsonie. Od tego momentu proszę cię, abyś był ze mną w naszej podróży, byś dzielił ze mną swoje marzenia, żebyśmy szli razem do przodu i abyś mi w tym towarzyszył.

\- Biorę ciebie, Harry Stylesie, za mojego cywilnego partnera. Składam te przyrzeczenie dobrowolnie, z uczciwością i szczerością oraz z oddaniem, które będzie rosło w siłę wraz z upływającymi latami.

\- A ja biorę ciebie, Louisie Tomlinson, za mojego cywilnego partnera. Składam te przyrzeczenie dobrowolnie, z uczciwością i szczerością oraz z oddaniem, które będzie rosło w siłę wraz z upływającymi latami… - Harry widocznie zadecydował, że te przyrzeczenie nie było wystarczające, więc dał się ponieść improwizacji; namiętnie chwycił dłoń Louisa i powiedział: - Obiecuję, że tym razem nie nawalę. Obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by tym razem wszystko poszło jak trzeba. Zawsze będę cię kochał i zawsze przy tobie będę, i na pewno zawsze będę opiekował się tobą i Alice, nieważne, co się stanie. Tak długo, jak będziemy żyć.

Louis chciał płakać, śmiać się, uderzyć go, przytulić go, powiedzieć mu, że nigdy nie nawalił, wygłosić równie emocjonalną i zawstydzającą mowę i pieprzyć go na tym ołtarzu, niekoniecznie w tej kolejności, ale w końcu spojrzał na pastora z lekko zdesperowaną miną i powiedział: - Mogę go już pocałować?

Śmiech przeszedł przez zgromadzonych gości.

Uśmiechając się cierpko, pastor gestem pokazał, że umywa swoje ręce z całej tej sytuacji. - Ogłaszam was partnerami swojego życia. Możecie się pocałować - powiedział z czułą miną na twarzy, jakby znał ich osobiście, a nie po prostu widział ich spacerujących po mieście z Alice.

Louis nie marnował czasu; swoją wolną dłonią złapał twarz Harry'ego, a potem położył na niej też swoją niezbyt wolną dłoń, a Alice uczepiła się niego rękami i nogami jak mała małpka, ściśnięta pomiędzy nimi w sposób, do którego nie powinna być przyzwyczajona po tym, jak wiele razy prawie ją upuścili podczas pocałunku. Trzymając twarz ukochanego, jakby miała zaraz rozpaść się w kawałki, Louis pocałował go łapczywie, mając gdzieś to, że byli obserwowani przez większość ich przyjaciół i krewnych, pastora, ich córkę i Boga. Ten pocałunek był tak gorący, że parę osób aż zakaszlało, zarumieniło się i spuściło wzrok. Tak gorący, że kiedy Harry pochylił się do pocałunku, kiedy złapał pas Louisa i popchnął go o krok do tyłu, jakby szukał ściany, o którą mogliby się oprzeć, kilka osób zaczęło nerwowo chichotać. Tak gorący, że Alice zaczęła wiercić się, ciągnąc za włosy Harry'ego i szturchając ramiona Louisa swoimi piąstkami, które były zbyt małe, by zwrócił na nie uwagę. Syknęła: - Tato, tatusiu, ludzie dziwnie na was patrzą. Tato - nie wydawaj z siebie tych dźwięków! Myślicie, że nie słyszę tych niegrzecznych dźwięków, ale jeśli teraz zaczniecie je wydawać, powiem wszystkim, jak późno chodzicie spać. Kiedy długie ramię jest na dwunastce, a małe ramię na dwójce, wy nadal nie śpicie i wydajecie te głupie odgłosy - naskarżę na was! Przestańcie!

Przez chwilę Louis myślał, że go to nie obchodzi i powinien po prostu kontynuować, i pozwolić Alice wykrzyczeć całemu kościołowi, że słyszała, jak pieprzył Harry'ego o drugiej nad ranem, ale widocznie Harry miał inny pomysł. Jęcząc, chwycił garść włosów Louisa i odciągnął jego głowę do tyłu, tak, że Louis nie mógł rozpocząć nowego pocałunku, gdy ten stary już się skończył. A potem, szkarłatny na twarzy, odwrócił się i pomachał wesoło w stronę zebranych osób.

\- Wiem, że on dobrze całuje, ale nie musicie wyglądać na tak zazdrosnych - powiedział z uśmiechem, a wszyscy ponownie się zaśmiali.

\- Kocham cię - wyszeptał Louis, stojąc na czubkach swoich palców, żeby nikt inny nie usłyszał tych czułych słów. Nie, żeby miał coś przeciwko, żeby ktoś je usłyszał; po prostu zdawało się, że te wyznanie brzmiało lepiej, gdy było przeznaczone jedynie dla uszu Harry'ego.

\- Też cię kocham - odpowiedział Harry i przytulił Louisa, tak mocno, że Louis nie mógł oddychać. Louis przycisnął swój policzek do policzka Harry'ego i rozkoszował się tym wspaniałym uczuciem, w którym jedyną stałą rzeczą na świecie był Harry, a jego płuca wołały, by wziął kolejny wdech i nadał wszystkiemu znaczenie. Nie chciał nawet rozbić tej szklanej mgły, którą stworzyła ta chwila; połysk powietrza, niewyraźna jakość jego wzroku, dźwięk jego własnej krwi pulsującej w uszach. Widział każdy włos na głowie Harry'ego, każdy z nich skręcał się, by dołączyć do reszty perfekcyjnych loków. Czuł każdy oddech Harry'ego, czuł jak jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada, przyciśnięta do piersi Louisa. Był w stanie posmakować wargi Harry'ego na swoim języku i widział każdy odcień zieleni w tęczówkach Harry'ego. W tamtym momencie wszystko było wyraźne.

Wziął głęboki wdech.

~*~

Wolny taniec nigdy nie był mocną stroną Harry'ego, ale był w nim o wiele lepszy niż w szybszym - w końcu musiał tylko trzymać Louisa, a robił to od zawsze - i z chęcią tańczyłby tak dwa razy dłużej. Trzy razy dłużej niż wieczność. Ociężale kołysał się w miejscu, wiedząc, że był trochę zbyt blisko Louisa, by którykolwiek z nich mógł dobrze tańczyć i aby postępować zgodnie z etykietą, i w żadnym wypadku go to nie obchodziło. Przynajmniej teraz ludzie przestali im gratulować! W pewnym momencie Harry gotów był wylać swój drink na kolejną osobę, która do nich podeszła z chęcią pogratulowania im. A on chciał jedynie stać z Louisem, kąpać się w delikatnej muzyce, do której tańczyli, i rozpłynąć się w jego ramionach, zapominając o świecie i o tym, że istnieje w nim ktoś inny niż ich dwójka. I chciałby też pewnie zjeść ciasto. Kruchy, biały lukier na ich torcie weselnym wyglądał całkiem apetycznie z miejsca, w którym stał.

Niall widocznie myślał tak samo. Całą noc zerkał na niego pożądliwie. Właściwie, stał niebezpiecznie blisko, mając na uwadze fakt, że dosłownie ślinił się na jego widok. Harry rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, by przypomnieć mu, że może i nie dotknął broni od siedmiu lat, ale nadal mógłby go zastrzelić, gdyby położył palec na tym cieście.

Po paru sekundach intensywnych gniewnych spojrzeń, Niall zdał się załapać wiadomość. Odwracając się do ciasta plecami, blondyn odszedł do bufetu w stronę Zayna; kiedy wzrok Harry'ego znowu padł na nich, sprzeczali się jak stare małżeństwo (ubiegacie nas, pomyślał czule Harry) nad talerzem małych kiełbasek. Harry przybliżył się do nich, lekko pokierowany przez Louisa, w idealnym momencie, by usłyszeć jak Zayn mówił o odgryzieniu małej kiełbaski Nialla, jeśli ten mu ich nie poda, a Niall odkrzyknął: “Małej kiełbaski! Raczej olbrzymiej kiełbasy, a teraz się zamknij, albo wepchnę ci dzisiaj moją małą kiełbaskę tak głęboko w tyłek, że nie będziesz mógł chodzić jutro rano!” - Harry zaśmiał się w szyję Louisa.

Liam stał przy misce ponczu, obserwując pływające w nim kawałki wiśni i mandarynki, jakby bał się, że wyskoczą z miski i zaatakują go. Harry odwzajemniał te uczucie. To był całkowicie niewinny, trochę obrzydliwie smakujący napój, kiedy Jay weszła i triumfalnie postawiła go na stole; od tego czasu widział jak Niall, Louis i Przerażający Kylie przysuwali się do niego i niezbyt subtelnie wlewali do niego coś ze swoich butelek, które starali się trzymać z dala od wzroku Jay. Był całkiem pewny, że to nie była Ribena*. Jak na razie Anne, Jay i Gemma jedyne odważyły się spróbować tej okropnie wyglądającej substancji i każda z nich trzęsła się teraz w kącie ze śmiechu i, jak usłyszał, opowiadały sobie żarty o seksie, o których w życiu nie odważyłyby się wspomnieć, gdyby były trzeźwe.

Na pewno nie Ribena.

Łapiąc spojrzenie Harry'ego, Liam wskazał delikatnie na miskę ponczu i powiedział bezgłośnie: - Powinienem się napić?

\- Nie, - odpowiedział bezgłośnie Harry - chyba, że chcesz nabawić się zatrucia pokarmowego. Albo odkryć w sobie nagłe zamiłowanie do mało delikatnych żartów lub niepohamowanego feminizmu.

Liam szybko odłożył łyżkę i postanowił zamiast tego zjeść kanapkę z ogórkiem. Harry postanowił nie wspominać o tym, że Alice “pomagała” mu je zrobić i o tym, że nadal nie znaleźli wszystkich kawałków jej plastikowej sałaty, którą radośnie wsadzała do niektórych kanapek.

O wilku mowa - Harry poczuł, jak ktoś ciągnie za jego rękaw, a potem cienki głos wykrzyczał oburzone “Tato!”.

\- Hej, Al - wymamrotał, nie ściągając swojej brody z ramienia Louisa. - Co się stało? Zapomniałaś, gdzie jest łazienka? Zapytaj babci; pomoże ci. - Jeśli tylko sama będzie pamiętała, gdzie to jest; była całkiem nieźle wstawiona.

Louis zacisnął dookoła niego swoje ramiona, a Harry ucieszył się na myśl o tym, że Louis tak samo nie chciał go puścić, jak on nie chciał odchodzić.

\- Wujek Niall mówi, że ty i tatuś jedziecie na wakacje beze mnie, a ja chcę jechać - powiedziała z rozdrażnieniem.

\- Kochanie, to specjalne wakacje, tylko dla tatusiów - bo wzięliśmy ślub. Nie podobałoby ci się. Będziemy tylko leżeć i mówić sobie, jak bardzo się kochamy, prawda, tatusiu? - Harry trącił Louisa nosem w bardzo sztuczny sposób, starając się nie śmiać.

Louis, który był niezwykle cichy od czasu, w którym ludzie przestali gromadzić się wokół nich, by im pogratulować, i od kiedy już nie musiał być uprzejmy, wydawał się obudzić w tamtym momencie. - Jasne, że tak, głupki - zaśpiewał półgłosem, walcząc z ogromnym uśmiechem - i pewnie będziemy się całować… publicznie…

\- Fu! - zaprotestowała Alice, uderzając Harry'ego swoją małą rączką. Po krótkim namyśle, oznajmiła: - Nadal chcę jechać.

\- Ooo, ale kochanie, mogłabyś spać u Zayna i Nialla, kiedy nas nie będzie; lubisz to, co nie? Zawsze pytasz kiedy znowu u nich zostaniemy.

\- To dlatego, że lubię pokonywać wujka Nialla w grze na Xboxie. Ale - Alice zmarszczyła swój nosek - oni też wydają z siebie te dziwne dźwięki, tylko głośniejsze, i robią to częściej, a czasem wujek Niall mówi brzydkie słowa - wyszeptała z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Harry mógł w to uwierzyć. Niall był znany ze swojego ordynarnego języka.

\- No cóż, - powiedział - kiedy następnym razem będą to robić, powiedz mi, żeby przestali. - Starał się nie parsknąć śmiechem, wyobrażając sobie twarze Zayna i Nialla, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że Alice słyszała z końca korytarza jak uprawiali seks.

Alice kiwnęła głową, jakby właśnie powiedział coś bardzo ważnego. - Okej - powiedziała poważnie.

\- Dobra z ciebie dziewczynka… hej, niedługo będziemy ciąć ciasto, chcesz pomóc nam trzymać nóż?

\- Nie chcę go ciąć! Jest taki ładny. - Alice przerwała, przygryzła swoją dolną wargę, a potem zapytała ostrożnie: - Mogę dostać największy kawałek?

\- Możesz dostać pierwszy kawałek - obiecał Harry. - On zawsze jest najlepszy. A jeśli chcesz, możesz zjeść jednego ludzika z góry. Tego, który wygląda jak tatuś; ten wygląda najsmaczniej. A ja nie chcę być zjedzony.

Od razu przytuliła jego nogi. Zaskoczony, Harry położył dłoń na jej głowie, ale zanim mógłby ją przyciągnąć do jakiegoś prawdziwego objęcia, wyrwała się z jego rąk i odbiegła od nich, lawirując pomiędzy tańczącymi parami, a jej policzki były tak samo różowe jak jej sukienka. - Wujku Niall, wujku Niall! Mój tata mówi, że mam zaklepanego jednego z ciastowych ludzików i dostanę pierwszy kawałek!

Śmiejąc się pod nosem, Harry przyglądał się, jak odchodzi, a wzrok Louisa również spoczywał na dziewczynce, dopóki nie zniknęła w morzu nóg w swojej drodze do miejsca, w którym Niall stał, drocząc się z Zaynem nad bufetem.

\- Jest urocza - powiedział czule Harry, a potem zwrócił swoją uwagę z powrotem na Louisa. - Wszystko dobrze? Jesteś bardzo cichy.

\- Po prostu myślę - odpowiedział cicho Louis.

\- O?

\- O przyszłości. I o Alice.

\- Alice?

\- Nie martwisz się o nią?

Harry wyciągnął swoją szyję, by dostrzec ją, radośnie rozmawiającą z kimś po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia; doskonale słyszał jej podekscytowany głos, gdy ciągnęła swoją gadaninę, najwidoczniej ujmując przy tym osobę, z którą rozmawiała, swoim niesamowitym uśmiechem i wspaniałymi lokami.

\- Ta - powiedział cicho. - Chyba tak.

\- Pewnego dnia będzie olśniewająca.

\- Już jest olśniewająca. Spójrz na nią.

\- Tak, ale to nie to. Będzie taka piękna; żaden szanujący się heteroseksualny, nastoletni chłopak w tym mieście nie pokręci na nią nosem. Ta mała pozostawi za sobą niezłą kolekcję złamanych serc.

\- Mm - zgodził się Harry. - Dobrze, jeśli to ona będzie je łamać. Jeśli ktoś złamie jej serce, ja połamię jego nogi.

Tym razem Louis nie zbeształ go za przebłysk przemocy; zamiast tego, przytulił go odrobinę mocniej.

* napój bezalkoholowy


End file.
